M60 Machine Gun
The 'M60 '''General Purpose Machine Gun is a special tier weapon that made its debut in the ''Left 4 Dead 2 DLC, The Passing. It carries only 150 rounds and after that's depleted, it is dropped. The Survivor will then revert back to their secondary weapon, much like with the Grenade Launcher. Pros *Deals more damage, so killing Special Infected, mainly the Tank and Witch, is quicker. *It can mow down many Infected faster, thus making taking out a horde quicker and easier. *The high capacity of rounds without reloading can really help when faced with a large swarm of infected. *When using Ammo upgrades, if you did not use the M60 much yet, you'll get a larger amount of special bullets than you'd get with any other weapon. Cons * You can't refill the ammunition, so when you are out of ammo for it, it is dropped. * It's a Special Tier weapon, so it is a rare find. * Accuracy may be diminished at longer ranges. * Only hold 150 rounds, so if you don't burst fire, it runs out very quickly. * Ammo upgrades does not increase ammunition for the M60 like it would for all other weapons. * The M60 does a tremendous amount of friendly fire damage on higher difficulties. Tactics * Using a bile bomb along with the M60 can really help to rack up the kills when faced with a large amount of infected in an open area. * When not facing a horde or a Tank, switch to your melee weapon or sidearm to avoid wasting the ammunition on a few scattered infected. * Like the Grenade Launcher, it is not advised to use the Chainsaw with this weapon. * If possible, save this weapon for the Gauntlet Crescendo event in The Underground. It is especially effective in the narrow pipe areas. * During the finale of The Passing, the original Survivors may occasionally drop a M60 with Laser sight attached for the new Survivors to use. Rather than carry this weapon around while gathering Gas cans, it may be prudent to save it for the rush to the race car due to its limited ammo. Achievements Notes *The M60 is based on the American M60 machine gun. *The M60 fires the same cartridge as the Sniper Rifle (7.62x51mm NATO) *The M60 uses the same animations as the AK-47. *The M60 has the highest magazine capacity of any weapon in the game, but has the lowest reserve capacity as well. *The M60 seems to have a bipod. However it is not deployable. *The weapon gibs all Common Infected in the same manner as explosive rounds, resulting in a lot of over-the-top gore. *The M60 has the same accuracy and recoil statistics as the AK-47. *The M60 can be outfitted with a laser sight. *The M60 cannot be reloaded. If an explosive or incendiary ammo upgrade is used, it will convert the existing ammo supply to that ammo type, but will not add any more rounds. *One bullet will always kill common infected, no matter where you hit it. And since the gun is accurate, it is easy to fire one bullet for one infected even from a distance. *The M60 can kill a Fallen Survivor in one hit. *If the M60 is used to kill a Common Infected with Incendiary Ammo, they might run around on fire without the lower half of their body. *The M60 does not appear in any other campaign. Gallery File:L4d2 thepassing 00002.jpg|Ellis holding the M60. File:L4d2 thepassing 00005.jpg|Coach holding the M60. File:c6m2_bedlam0081.jpg|Coach holding the M60. External Links * M60 in action.